Eyewear such as corrective glasses, safety glasses and sun glasses are generally manufactured en masse for sale to a large market base. However, human physiology varies greatly from person to person, particularly about the head and face. As a result, eyewear currently available are never suited for use by everybody and not all available eyewear will fit a potential wearer. For the wearer this translates to frustration and risk as it is necessary to try on many eyewears in order to find one that fits and even then there is a chance that with time an eyewear will be found uncomfortable. For the manufacturer and seller, this means lost profits as individual eyewear cannot but be sold to a limited segment of a purchasing population.
In particular eyewear temples pose problems since they are made to lie on the wearer's ears, or more specifically on the upper auricular sulcus, but the position of ears with respect to each other and to other facial features varies enormously from person to person. If the eyewear's anchoring/resting points do not align with their respective facial features, such as the upper auricular sulcus and the nose, the eyewear will not rest properly on the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,479 provides a vertically adjustable temple that is made of a plurality of “snap-fit” components. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,410 provides a pivotable temple that is made of two pieces that are screwed together. Those two solutions both suffer from the drawback that they are very complicated to manufacture and therefore expensive. Furthermore, the eyewear temple is generally a thin, sleek item and both these solutions are bulky and result in visually unappealing temples.
There is a need in the industry for an eyewear with pivotable temples that can be adjusted for a variety of wearer's heads and that are simple to manufacture.